dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:-rphb-
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your recent edits. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Max21 (Talk) 18:13, July 30, 2010 Golems of Amgarrak: said reference to the king of Orzammar named Harramond as king in my playthrough. The poor sod already rots in his lyrium glowing grave because my Warden sided with Bhelen. Thanks Thanks for you're opinion of who you would like to appear in Dragon age 2 --AverageDan (talk) 11:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello Tomorrow's Grey Warden? I'm a Grey Warden already ;) --Imogen Warden Grey (talk) 12:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Blog I have deleted your blog because this is not the place for personal rants of misunderstanding and national conflicts. Please keep on topic of the wiki, in the blogs and on the forums. 16:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Broodmother The easiest way to beat Broodmother ist ... ok, there are two good tactics. 1. Concentrate with Damage Dealers Broodemother. Mages : Try to use spells on these little creatures,wich are no-friendly spells. 2.For skilled elemental Mages : go at the most far away distance you can , than : cast Storm of the Century, by combining Blizzard with Tempest . ATTENTION : Go away from the area, this shit IS heavy. You tank should deal with the little things. If you have a Spirit Healer, use Group Heal often enough,and you should improve the most weak character with the third skill on these Skill-Tree. If you are not using No.2 , than you should get close enough to your companions and activate the forth spell. Remember, these thing can use the power crawl which is a possible death for the character. You should heave many Great Stamina Draughts and Helth Potions, as Lyrium Potion. And yes, concentrate at first at the small things THAN on the BROODEMOTHER . Regarding Voting Hello -rphb-, in response to your post in your Sebastien vs Shale forum, you can put in a poll like this: Placeholder Shale Sebastien If you edit this section you should see how it's done. I hope this helps. King Cousland (talk) 18:55, April 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S something seems to have gone wrong on this poll, but it'd work if you put it on a forum. You are my Opposite. I think you have the same type of mind as me but it's like you end up on the other side of the road. I take a left and you take a right. I see how you got there and i get why but i don't see why you want to be there. haha i just wanted to let you know this.--Lord♣Enders (♥talk) 10:43, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Police State I'd defend my country to the death, but you are absolutely correct. I fear that it may even be too late for us to recover our souls, but to quote Hugo's Les Miserables: "There is some small spark that can be fanned into glorious flame." I do not blame migrants or anyone but ourselves for what we have become. We HAVE sold our souls (or at least our governments have), and now look at us. Once we held the largest and most glorious empire the world had ever seen, and now...nothing. It is as Kipling wrote in Recessional: "Far called our navies melt away, On dune and headland sinks the fire, And all our pomp of yesterday, is one with Nineveh and Tyre." Politically, I hold centre-right views, and am an ardant supporter of the Conservative Party (Thatcher is a personal hero), but even that now has spineless opportunists at its front, and so I often defer to the UK Independance Party on many matters. I weep for my country, and in a few years time, I hope to stand for Parliament and actually make a difference. Britain should follow the example of nations like Denmark and Norway, and actually put our own people first, second and third. Unfortunately, people are fickle, and have very short memories, and as soon as Conservatives begin to clean up the mess that Liberals have made, they are painted as the villains of the piece (in Britain at least). To conclude, I will give some statistics and summarize the British liberal attitude: *Recent studies have shown that 2/3 Britons are atheists. We are a Godless nation, which leads to the decay of society. *People have no national pride. Years of having foreign cultures shoved down our throats has led to the populace caring more about themselves than their country. *3/4 people claiming Incapacity Benefits (in excess of £600 a week for some) are fit to work. People have become liars and frauds. *Our youth have lost respect. I myself am barely out of high school, yet I look around me, and dread to think what society will be like in twenty, maybe even ten years time. The Labour Party encouraged parents to be soft on their children, which has led to a lost generation of tearaways and cocksure brats. My above statements are messy and a bad example of what has happened to us, but you get my point. This is only the tip of the iceburg. We must decide who we are. And, in regards to your post on my talk page, very well said indeed. King Cousland (talk) 00:41, April 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S You may have seen this, but this man (in my view) should be Prime Minister: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bypLwI5AQvY Comments edited Please don't edit my comments.... SSJ4 Lewich (Talk) 19:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Ignore the above user: he has been permanently banned for impersonating another user. Evidence was found from the Dragon Ball wiki (the real SSJ4 Lewich, and the fake). --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 19:29, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Theories Hello again -rphb-. I recently posted in Forum:Arlathan and the Black/Golden City, and wanted to check that you came up with the theories that: *'''A: Arlathan = the Black City *'B:' The Fade is younger than Thedas. I'm just checking as I referenced your theories in the forum. Thanks. King Cousland (talk) 18:45, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Your theory about Arlathan "dissapearing" is essentially what I outlined in the thread. It's certainly an interesting theory, and definately seems plausible. King Cousland (talk) 21:56, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Forums Please be mindful that your behavior on this forum is not acceptable. As the wikia's guidelines state "Comments that insult anyone's gender, lifestyle, religion, ethic group, race etc. is unacceptable." Derogatory comments about a character's skin color are no more acceptable than making derogatory comments about another user's skin color. You are entitled to your own opinions, but the dragon age wiki is not the place to express them when they are insulting. Further misbehavior may result in a temporary block. -- 04:32, October 22, 2015 (UTC)